Moment
by ForeverSummerSnows
Summary: This is my moment I waited all my Life, I can tell it's time Drifting away, I'm one with the sunsets, I have become alive... I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life... SaraBoru familxfriendshipxromance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hm... physics, oneshot, physics, oneshot... yeah. I think I'll go with one shot.**

**enjoy...**

_Raise every bottle and cup in the sky..._

Sarada raised her glasses to get a clear view of what she was meant to be seeing.

Boruto Uzumaki. THE BORUTO UZUMAKI... was on a stage, and not embarrassing himself.

Quite the contrary, he was killing the mic.

He looked good on stage with the black t-shirt and red tie.

Of course she would never admit that out loud, that would just kill her reputation.

She always did wonder why Chou-chou was always pestering her to visit the Konoha square midnight parties but she didnt think that it would be this... fun.

Yes. Sarada Uchiha found it fun.

Especially since Konoha teens were celebrating the fire works festival that night.

'So Sarada! Ya like?' Chou-chou nudged her friend lightly in the ribs.

Sarada smirked.

'While Ii suppose it's not that bad...' she said

'If the bill board brow doesn't find this fun then she's a lost cause.' Inojin remarked flatly. 'Even Himawari is here and she' supposedly scared of parties.'

Sarada frowned at the blonde who was poring himself a glass of sake before turning back her attention to Boruto.

_sparks in the air like the fourth of July..._

'No one told me the dobe could rap like that.' she remarked as Chou-chou ate on a kabob. 'I mean- I know he can sing but...'

'Sake?' Inojin offered.

'No, I dont drink.' the seventeen year old said drily. Shikadai was already totally wasted and Kiva was well on her way to passing out. Rock Shen-Long was dancing like a psycopath, foolishly showing of the secrets of his drunken fist style. She sighed loudly, shaking her head in awe.

For a genius, she couldn't comprehend the concept of teenage hormones.

_nothing but real niggas only..._

"Bad bitches only, rich niggas only! independent bitches only!"

'LEMME HEAR YA PEOPLE!' Boruto yelled and held out the mic for the crowd to sing the chorus.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy and Anko watched.

'Aye these kids...' Kakashi sighed.

'Their youth sparks strong!' Guy cheered enthusiastically.

'Boruto is more delicious than his furball father. I can tell.' Anko said with a familiar bloodlust.

Kurenai rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"let's see how tonight ends up with these kids." she thought, amused.

Sarada bobbed her head to the song. It wasnt her type of beats, but Boruto sure new how to carry a tune.

Boruto on the other hand, had an adrenaline rush. Only was the fifth song he had performed for the chunins of konoha and they wanted more!

"Heh heh, if only you could see me now dad." he thought with a smirk. His smirk melted into a grin when he saw Sarada in her red sleeveless blouse with the cowl neck and a black skirt with black tights.

'Who loves karaoke nights!?' he yelled excitedly.

"WE DO!"

'You do?!' he asked loudly.

"YEAH!"

'Hey guys! guess what food made it to the party?' he called on the microphone.

'WHAT?!' someone asked.

'SALAD!'

The crowd went wild with fanboys stripping their clothes much to the young Uchiha's dismay.

Sarada froze, her blood running cold.

'What the-?!'

Inojin nudged her in the ribs.

'That's your cue doll face.' he whisphered in her ear as she immediately gave him a backhand.

Boruto chuckled. Last Saturday, Sarada had made him where a freaking clown costume at her little brother's-Itachi's- birthday party, terrifyingly deflating his ego. Being the brooding female's closest friend, he well knew of her terrifying stage frights on stage, which he considered a shame because she had quite a talent actually...

"Revenge is sweet." he thought smugly as he began to speak again. 'That's right people!' He called to the screaming crowd. 'Sarada FREAKING Uchiha! AKA-'

"SALAAAD! the crowd drawled out, officially crazy. Himawari, who was in charge of the lighting, shined a red spotlight on Sarada who was now officially evaporating on the spot.

'Come on up best pal of mine!' he yelled enthusiastically... too enthusiastically. Her eyes narrowed to slits, shooting death glares at the blonde son of the hokage.

"I WILL KILL YOU." she mouthed non-chalantly at her "best pal".

Boruto seemed unfazed though.

'Hey sis! Do a family friend a favour and put it on her favourite will ya?'

'Sure Boruto!' Himawari said excitedly and did her thing with the DJ machine. 'Switching to Moment For Life: karaoke special.'

Sarada broke into a cold sweat, remembering when the Uzumaki siblings caught her singing by her granmother's grand piano.

"_It's awesome Salad... I couldn't have done it better myself."_

_"Sarada nee-chan! That was awesome!"_

She knew she had the talent. But she was just so damn reserved... Sarada found herself wishing she could be more like Boruto, who didn't know shame if it hit him in the face. She-dare she say it... admired his boldness.

"SARADA! SARADA!"

Kiva and Inojin shoved her on stage and Boruto shoved a mike in her hand.

'Kill it Uchiha.' he said with a smirk.

Sarada's eyes never left the floor as Himawari set up the song. Boruto noticed this and felt guilty. Should he have just let her enjoy the party in the comfort of friends. He shook of that thought.

Sarada helped him not fail in the academy.

Sarada came back to save him when they kidnapped him for ransom during a return from their first mission.

Sarada stood by him when they made him a jinchuriki.

Sarada stood by him when Grandpa Hiashi died.

Sarada helped him live up to his father's living legacy... and his uncle's.

Sarada helped him achieve his maximum potential and rediscover himself.

Now he'd do the same.

'Sarada look at me.' he said boldly. 'You're the genius. I'm the goof. If the goof can pull it off, you can kill it.'

Sarada let her dark coal eyes meet a swirl of something between cerulean and lavender ones and at that moment, as the intro of the song came to a close, the Uchiha made a resolve.

"Thank you... Boruto Uzumaki." She let her eyes fall on the crowd.

_I fly with the stars in the skies_  
_ I am no longer trying to survive_

"I'm done living my father's legacy. I am who I am in my own right. I can only live life once. Yesterday with the whole great ninja war was history. Tomorrow is... a mystery. But today with my friends tonight, in this square, is a gift and that's why it's called present."

_I believe that life is a prize_  
_ But to live doesn't mean you're alive_  
_ Don't worry 'bout me and who I fire_  
_ I get what I desire, it's my empire_

"It's my life... not yours papa.. mama... so don't worry..."

_And yes I call the shots, I am the umpire_  
_ I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire_  
_ In this very moment I'm king_  
_ In this very moment I slay Goliath with a sling_  
_ In this very moment I bring, put it on everything_  
_ That I will retire with the ring_

"In this moment I might as well just give up my stoic personality..."

_And I will retire with the crown, yes_  
_ No, I'm not lucky, I'm blessed, yes_

The crowd went wild and she smirked.

_Clap for the heavy weight champ, me_  
_ But I couldn't do it all alone, we_

"yeah. clap for me..."

_Young money raised me, grew up out in Baisley_  
_ South side Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy_  
_ Cause I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me_  
_ Shout out to my haters_

She winked at a scowling Inojin who was hoping she'd make a fool of herself.

_Sorry that you couldn't faze me_  
_ Ain't being cocky, we just vindicated_  
_ Best believe that what we done this moment_  
_ Will be syndicated, I don't know_  
_ This night just remind me of_  
_ Everything they deprived me of_

"So this is what you hid me from papa? From the joy of being allowed to express myself amongst my friends?"

Kiva handed her a glass of sake and she grinned, well aware of the next line.

_Put your drinks up_  
_ It's a celebration every time we link up_  
_ We done did everything they could think of_  
_ Greatness is what we on the brink of_

'GIVE IT UP FOR KONOHA TEENAGE NINJAS PEOPLE!' Boruto roared at the crowd as she entered the chorus. 'GREATNESS IS WHAT WE ON BRINK OF!'

Sarada smiled. Leave it to the dobe to spur the crowd on.

_I wish that I could have this moment_  
_ For life, for life, for life_

"I am not giving this night up for the world." she thought ecstatically.

"Cause in this moment I just feel so  
Alive, alive, alive!"

_I wish that I could have this moment_  
_ For life, for life, for life_  
_ This is my moment I just feel so_  
_ Alive, alive, alive_

Boruto launched in the second verse and Sarada followed his key.

Meanwhile...

'Teme calm down... she's almost seventeen cut her some slack already.' Naruto said to a boiling Sasuke. 'hell knows I'm more protective over Himawari than you over Sarada, yet I let her go.'

Sasuke bit his tongue from saying something nasty about his daughter because Naruto definitely was not kidding about being protective.

He still stormed towards the square.

'SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN! DO SOMETHING!'

'Sasuke-kun... Naruto is right. You can't lock her up forever.'

Sasuke sighed in defeat.

'I wish I could.'

The others caught up with them.

'Fore-head, your family drama get's more interesting by the second.'

'If I'm correct, Sasuke is having trouble letting his hormonal driven daughter take care of herself.'

'Sai... would it kill you to shut up?' Naruto hissed.

but the artist continued, unaware of the rage and anxiety he stirred in the Uchiha patriarch.

'A book I read says girls at that age tend to be more sexually active.' he said with a great big smile.

'GUYS! HELP ME HOLD DOWN THE TEME!'

Ino-Shika-Cho intervened, but not before Ino whacked Sai up the head.

'Man Sasuke, I never thought I'd see the day...' Suigetsu said, chuckling.

Sasuke struggled on to the square and soon the adults were surrounded by drunk, excited, chatty teenage ninjas. No one even acknowledged the presence of their Hokage.

'Oh my... is that... Sarada-chan?!' Hinata gasped. Immediately Sasuke's and Sakura's heads shot up.

_I wish that I could have this moment_  
_ For life, for life, for life_  
_ Cause in this moment I just feel so_  
_ Alive, alive, alive_

Sarada's eyes met her father's and paled. When the crowd repeated the chorus instead of her, Boruto instantly caught her gaze and followed it then he frowned. Himawari got the message and put the chorus on repeat on Boruto's signal. Boruto grabbed her hand and eyes frantically met his.

'Boruto...' she whisphered. 'M-m-my... papa... he's watching me...'

'My father saw me on this stage three years ago... and I thought of suicide.'

"I wish that I could have this moment  
For life, for life, for life  
Cause in this moment I just feel so  
Alive, alive, alive"

The crowd was starting to stir but trust the new generation konoha twelve to handle things.

'Sarada, being cool headed and calculated and downright mean and evil and conniving and-'

'Get to the point dobe.' Sarada deadpanned. She could see Lee and Tenten holding him down.

'Okay. Point is... that's who you are. I'm a goof but it's who I am. But I love the people.' he grinned at the roaring crowd, earning whoops.

'This is taking us too long, I'm activating tsukiyunmi.' Sarada sighed, rolling her eyes as she activated her sharingan and cast the illusion. 'Continue.'

'And you clearly love music. It doesn't change who you are but it definitely makes you feel better.'

'I have a legacy to live up to...' she said sadly.

'Yeah well so do I.' Boruto admitted. 'But who says I can't live my own life?'

Sarada smiled and blushed microscopically.

'Thanks... dobe.' she dispelled the illusion and signaled Himawari to continue, but not before holding Boruto's hand. Sasuke noticed this and had a meltdown but Sarada didn't let go. Boruto blushed but held her hand firmly. Sarada was his friend and call him crazy... but maybe she was more...

Instead she held his gaze, one as intense as hers... she was going to send him a message...

"papa..."

_This is my moment_  
_ I waited all my_  
_ Life, I can tell it's time_  
_ Drifting away, I'm_  
_ One with the sunsets_  
_ I have become alive_

She turned to Boruto, who was staring intensely at her.

Flashbacks of her life with him came back.

birthdays

academy

graduating from academy

first accidental kiss-which by the way she thought her family and his were cursed with for all time

their first mission

him getting kidnapped

they fighting alongside each other

her teaching him math

him teaching her soccer

yearly festival dances at Hokage mountain

Christmas mornings

summer nights

_I wish that I could have this moment_  
_ For life, for life, for life_  
_ Cause in this moment I just feel so_  
_ Alive, alive, alive_

'They look so sweet...' Sakura sighed. Sasuke was compelled to agree. She was happy and she was still who she was. Ino smilde and hugged her friend.

'Our kids are growing up Forehead.'

Kiba smirked at Hinata and Naruto.

'I expect grand childrenHinata-chan.'

'Oh! Kiba-kun!' she said, blushing.

Naruto couldn't have been any more proud of his rapping-o-maniac of a son than he already was.

'Ma ma Hinata-chan... would you look at that.' he tossed Sasuke a grin. 'You my friend, are going to have a very very hyper in-law.'

'I can tell. I'm going to make your life and your son's very very difficult.' he replied with a smirk.

Boruto and Sarada made a resolve that night at that particular annual fireworks festival, tossing everyone else to hell.

She held the microphone to her lips, lost in a swirl of cerulean and lavender and sang softly:

_I wish that I could have this moment_  
_ For life, for life, for life_  
_ Cause in this moment I just feel so_  
_ Alive, alive, alive_

'WOOHOO! GO ANIKI' Himawari yelled excitedly.

'I APPLAUD THE STEPS YOU'VE TAKEN TO ACHIEVE MAXIMUM SEXUALITY SALAD!' Inojin called loudly earning hard smacks from Sakura, Sasuke and Ino.

'Yay BoruSara!' Chouchou yelled.

'Relationships are a drag I say!' Shikadai called, making Shikamaru smile in glee.

'I taught you well my son.'

'You didn't teach him at all.' Temari drily commented.

Sarada pulled away from Boruto, smiling and blushing deeply as the crowd went "aw..."

But then her eyes met her father's and she couldn't read his gaze. Panic swelled up inside her and her resolve faded away.

'Sarada...' Boruto called softly. Tearful coal eyes met his.

'Boruto... I'm sorry...' she gave him the microphone and ran away.

Everybody's jaw fell in shock.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?' Kiva and Chouchou yelled.

Sasuke was in shock.

"Sarada-chan... what exactly is the problem?"

**A/N: I'm home guys! So idle now... should I continue or leave it? This is based on my favourite song for all time: moment for life by my all time ho Nicki Minaj...**

**I wanted to express both problem with living up to standard but still focusing on Sarada more... how did I do?**

**TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**Working on my other stories, trust me.**

**FSS IS BAE AND VAIN BUT DOING PHYSICS AND SO IS NOW... GONE...**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! PUH-LEASE DO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarada dangled her legs over the edge of the cliff on which she sat; half contemplating to jump off for the cowardly stunt she had pulled off at the town square. _How could I have thought of running away? _ She thought, appalled by the fear that consumed her when her father saw her on the stage with Boruto._ Boruto._

God, she was hopeless. Terribly hopeless. She could knock out her sensei and could well talk back to the seventh without so much as a filter, but she couldn't face her father. She sighed sadly. She could see the entire village from up here; hokage mountain stood out in all its glory, with the seven carvings of the faces of Konoha's seven hokage on it. She still, wanted her face on it, after all those years, even though Boruto wanted nothing to do with it.

_Boruto again, dammit!_ She pulled at the grass. What was she thinking, looking at him like that? Boruto was her friend not her-

_Crush?_

She wanted a wall to slam her head onto. She wanted to slam her head so hard she'd knock herself out. She wanted a minute out of consciousness to reconnect with her sanity. The skies rumbled farther ahead, with low peals of thunder and flashes of lightning. The wind picked up, becoming more violent. That was okay with her. The weights of her thoughts were sufficient to keep her from being blown away.

…

Sasuke stared out the balcony doors of his home. The party was still going on, but most of his friends, acquaintances and their families had gone home. Konoha had crazy youths; it was no secret that if there was a war, they'd still party amidst the chaos. It was going to rain soon, but nothing would bring Sarada home that night, he was sure, not after the way she ran off. He wondered how much of a negative effect he had on his daughter. He wasn't abusive, but he was no walk in the park either. He was a reserved person he knew, but he had done his best to give Sarada a proper Uchiha upbringing since he returned to Konoha. She trained extensively, studied extensively and practiced classical arts extensively, with no allowances for self indulgences save her mp3 player. He made sure she did a weekly meditative self evaluation and let her know that boys were a waste of everything till she reached the age of marriage. She was the perfect child, intelligent, confident, brilliant, skilled and disciplined. Even though he didn't allow for trivial outings with her peers if it wasn't a mission or a celebration over something worth celebrating-he classified few things as worth celebrating-she had no issue interacting with them and had a strong personality-a far cry from the adolescent Hinata Namikaze he knew growing up, who had been subjected to a similar upbringing in her own family.

So why was Sarada so afraid of him?

'She's not home Sasuke.'

'Hn.'

'She's going to get sick.'

'Sarada doesn't get sick Sakura.' He said automatically. The pink haired medic Nin let out a sigh of frustration.

'Sasuke, what do you think your daughter is, a programmed robot? Heck, robots fry up in the rain!' she snapped.

'Hn.'

'Sasuke!'

'I fail to see your point.'

'I'm talking about what happened at the party.'

'Still not seeing the point.'

Sakura sighed and went to stand in front of Sasuke. She held his face.

'You raised her to be a soldier. I see nothing wrong in that. I want her to be a soldier, but I wanted her to be a girl too.' She said quietly. 'Sarada doesn't know how to express herself. I think what she did tonight was because of Boruto. She's afraid of you disapproving her for the way she expresses herself-music.'

'She plays the grand piano.'

'Yeah, people use that to show off, but they didn't particularly enjoy learning it. I'm talking about the music she likes.'

'I allow her to us her mp3 playe-'

'-not enough Sasuke. Besides, she never listens to it in your presence. You always glare at her if you see her listening to it and sometimes you even seize her music player!'

Sasuke had no answer.

'Hn.'

She rolled her eyes.

'You never allowed Sarada to stay with her friends. You never allowed her to go to birthday parties or dates-'

'They weren't good enough for her.' Sasuke said suddenly. 'Those boys.'

'Jesus, Sasuke. She's my daughter. Do you think a guy can walk over her?'

'Yes and no. she may have your brutality, but she has your heart.'

'So what if she's a hopeless romantic-which we both know isn't true-she needs to learn to make herself stronger Sasuke. She needed to do it on her own. So she wouldn't miss it when the right one came.'

He let out a frustrated sigh and pinched his nose bridge.

'You mean Naruto's brat.'

'Boruto-yes. I do.' Sakura confirmed. 'Thank goodness all those years of military training didn't turn our daughter into a wreck of feelings Sasuke. You made her fear you and strive to please you. You made her vulnerable. You think she's strong and in many ways she is, but she is vulnerable all the same. She's vulnerable to pain and loss and suffering and love, because you deprived her right to self-expression. Someone sinister will eventually discover that vulnerability and when he does, and then you'll see a guy who isn't good enough for Sarada break her.'

Sasuke pulled away from her hands and looked at the floor.

'I was trying to make her strong and perfect. I wanted to protect her. She was so young then. She's stronger Sakura. I made her tough, I thought I did. I wanted to do so many things-'

'I know Sasuke.' Sakura kissed him and hugged him, her head on his chest. 'I know.'

Thunder crashed and she flinched.

'Sarada's out there.' she said quietly.

'She's fine.'

'You have to look for her.'

'She can look after herself. In many ways she's strong-'

'You were never there to hug her in the stormy nights of her childhood and you never comforted her for the wounds she got from her training and her missions.'

'I didn't want her to grow up a whiner.'

'You never showed care. You should let her know you care. Go after her.'

And so he did.

…

Boruto and Sasuke were so different in Sarada's mind. Sasuke was cold and dangerous. Boruto was all hot rage and flaring tempers. She remembered his disputes with the seventh, his father. He always refused to live for anyone but himself and he didn't demand anything more than their responsibility. He demanded his father to be there for his family and his friends to be loyal. After that, he was laid back. And God, no matter where he stood with you, he cared. He cared so much it hurt. She had watched him at the funeral of Hiashi Hyuuga. He held his sister and mother and let them cry on his shoulders throughout the service and he had not been afraid to cry in his father's arms. When her grandmother died and her eyes grew teary, her father scolded her and so she stood, holding her mother's shoulders as they shook from sobbing, like a statue. Her face was blank, since she had been told not to cry.

Affection and her father were strangers. Affection and Boruto were friends. They were the closest males in her life, the ones she trusted and cared for, but no matter how close, and Boruto had never been able to show her affection-save near death experiences-not till that night.

_Tough girl, in the fast lane…_

_No time for love, no time for pain_

The taste of ramen on her lips was strangely comforting. She shook her head, and buried it in her palms.

_No drama, no time for games…_

It started drizzling. With a sigh, she stood up.

'Sarada.'

Her heart stopped, and then she slowly clenched her fists.

'Dammit Sarada. Look at me, will you?'

'Go away.' She seethed. Her palms were bleeding, but she didn't care. Boruto flinched at the sight of it and ran towards her. In panic, she lost her footing and slipped, but he caught her before she could fall.

'Sarada!' he cried. She stared at him, bewildered. He was always such a pain in missions with his mother-hen personality towards his teammates. He always thought that everyone had to need him to defend them. Sarada didn't need him. She didn't_ want_ to need him.

'Boruto, leave me alone.' She demanded.

'I have no plans to attend your funeral, so no.' Boruto snorted with a smirk. His heart ached seeing her as someone different from his kick-ass kindergarten play-date. She was holding on to so much… so much was held up inside of her; so unwilling to share it with anyone else. How could someone be afraid of sharing? She had to break. She had to break out from the shell she put herself in-the shell of father-pleasing. He knew that shell all too well, and he didn't break out of it till he let everything out.

She screamed in frustration. _Goddammit_, why didn't he leave her alone? Why did he think it was normal to appear weak and vulnerable? Why did he think there was nothing wrong in showing how scared and alone one felt for others to see?_ What is wrong with him? _

'Don't stop screaming, Sarada. Let it out. Let it all out.'

So she continued to scream and scream and scream… till she could taste her tears. Then her shoulders began to shake. Boruto pulled her up and she moved away from the edge before sinking into a ball and holding her face.

'What the hell is this?!' she yelled. 'I have no reason to cry, so why am I? This is so insane.'

'No its not.' Boruto said quietly. 'Sometimes crying relieves us, when there's only so much bull we can take from the world.'

Sarada stared at him, bewildered. He was so different from her father. So different…

'You hate it when people see you cry.' He said cautiously. 'So how come you can cry in front of me?'

Sarada did something crazy. She ran to him and hugged him, crying into his chest. He flinched in surprise, and then slowly held her to himself, all too aware of the bareness of her arms and the feel of her own body against his in embrace. Sarada felt it too, but for all it was worth, she felt relieved.

_I can, because I know I'll be comforted and you won't see me any less than I am._

_I don't care if I don't look pretty…_

'Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking.' She sang softly to herself than in reply to him. She held him tightly.


End file.
